


Halloween Dream

by Fiona12690



Series: Jaylos One Shots [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Drabble, Halloween, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: Summary:Prompt: Halloween.Jaylos, Drabble.





	Halloween Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Halloweeni Álom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047629) by [onlydeadsoulscantdance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance)



> This is my first Descendants drabble so I hope you like it. I need something to do before Hurricane Irma hits. So, I hope you enjoy!

Backed into a dark corner of the frigid portion of the boys locker room a pair of honey-colored eyes flashed at Carlos. "Jay?"

Jay took a step forward. Carlos stared up at Jay openmouthed, his eyes glassy and filled with terror. His heart beating fast and chest moving rapidly with each breath he took. Jay took another step closer. He gently pulled down the neck of Carlos R.O.A.R uniform. 

Jay opened his mouth to reveal two beautiful, sharp, curved fangs slowly sliding down from his gums. The thief could resist no longer. He grabbed Carlos' hair in his hand and forced the other boys head to tilt. He lowered his head and lightly tasted his puppies neck. His tongue licking every spot of soft milky skin it could find. Licked it hungrily. "Tell me you're mine."

"Jay?" Carlos whined. Jay grabbed Carlos roughly, immobilizing him with his hips. 

"Tell me you're mine." Jay demanded. His hand once again found itself weaved into Carlos' hair.

"I'm yours." 

"Tell me you love me." Jay licked Carlos lips, the younger boys eyes glazed over as he chased after the tongue.

" I love you."

Jay opened his mouth wide and with a deep lustful moan he brought his fangs down. He pierced the beautiful pale throat in front of him.

And began to drink.

\-------------------------------------------

Carlos woke up with a gasp.

" 'Los, you ok?" Carlos heard from across the room. After a few deep breathes he replied.

"Yeah, just a dream." 

He never turned to see the sight of twin honey-colored orbs staring at him from the next bed over.

**END**


End file.
